Happy Endings
by Omniskriba
Summary: When Jyou finally decides to forfeit being his father's son to follow his own dreams, he discovers that a lifetime of mental programming has rendered himself without any. Can Mimi help him realize what it is he is searching for?


~*~  
Happy Endings  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Author's Note: Okay, so I said I was going on Hiatus (read Eternity is a Harsh Mistress: Author's Note)  
But I can't stop writing fanfics! I know I have too many stuff to do, but I simply can't stand being on this stupid keyboard without either starting one new story or continuing another! Anyway, I'm happy as long as I get reviews. At least it keeps me from going mad in between productions.  
Please review any of my other fics you might have not read. I'm telling you- the reviews keep me alive! They're all Jyou-related, so if you like that, enjoy!  
Anyway, this is an Alternative Universe Fic... where the Universe was actually fair and Digimon 02's ending made sense.  
Disclaimer: I am not Bandai, Toei, or Fox Kids. Nuff Said.  
~*~  
Jyou only smiled to himself as he reminisced about his life.  
That strangely wonderful span of twenty-seven years for which he had lived in pursuit of love, knowledge, and happiness.  
It was neither an easy path nor did it turn out as he had expected, yet he felt a certain contentment knowing that although his childhood 'dreams' had been left unfulifilled, he was doing something now that made up for a lifetime of disappointment.  
Not his, but mostly his father's.  
Sipping Javanese premium Coffee from a white mug labled "world's greatest husband", he sat back and relaxed on the abstract-metal chair behind him, laying one arm on the similarly designed metal-and-glass breakfast table before him. The tapping of rain caressed the room's glass-panel windows overlooking the busy streets of Midnight Manhattan.  
Ten years.  
Ten long yers.  
It was ten years ago when he had decided for himself once and for all that he did not want to be doctor.  
Blood and cadavers were the least thing he expected if he was ever to go to College. No... he can't.  
No... he won't...  
His father will have none of this.  
He'd rather see Jyou die than to see him betray the Kido tradition.  
Yet Jyou didn't care. Not anymore.  
He was to be disowned. There was no reasoning with the Doctor. Jyou will have no more of this masquerade of fools...  
"Its because of that whore, isn't it?"  
"Mimi is not a whore!"  
"Pink hair, short skirts, IQ level of an Alpaca! I did not raise an idiot of a son to fall for such vices!"  
"You did not raise a son..."  
"What?"  
"I said, you did not raise a son! All you did was feed and clothe people you'd hope to be little carbon copies of yourself! Thank you for providing for us, father, but..."  
"But you dare defy my will... like your insolent brother Shuu? Then join him! I have no need for pitiful wastrels. Never show your face in front of..."  
Ska-plag!!!  
Jyou had already left before Doctor Kido had finished speaking...  
Ten years...  
Ten long years after being cast out from the Kido clan.  
Twelve years after Shuu was, too, expelled from the bloodline. All for the sake of following one's dream.  
Jyou's was to live his own life...  
To find happiness where he'd find it...  
To be with Mimi Tachikawa... in America...  
"Jyou... what happened."  
"Nothing much. My Father disowned me. I forgot my luggage at the Airplane Terminal lobby. I was too tall to fit in the Economy Class seats. Nothing much..."  
"I see... your dad... disowned you..."  
"Yeah."  
"And this doesn't bother you much at all?"  
"No."  
"How about your education? Your medical training? How will you become a doctor now?"  
"I won't. I told you before: I don't want to..."  
"But it's your dream, right?"  
"My father's dream. I... I wanted to make something more of my life..."  
"Like what?"  
"I... I'm not really sure..."  
"Well... you could always try being a Doctor if that's all you've thought you've wanted to do before..."  
"No... not a 'Doctor'. I can't... not anymore..."  
"Don't you have any dreams Jyou?"  
Then and there, Jyou froze upon hearing those crisp few words leave Mimi's mouth.  
Does he?  
Had he ever?  
There were times when he did dream.  
Dreams that he'd get straight A's.  
Dreams that he'd win the Nobel Prize for Medicine.  
Dreams that his father would finally stop saying "Is that all you could do? What the heck was that? The Superior Vena Cava cannot withstand pressures like that, Jyou!"  
Any dreams of his own?  
None?  
None.  
Never had any. Only the dream to please everybody he cared about.  
His father. His friends. That was why he became so damn reliable in the first place.  
But isn't enough already enough?  
There was no point in chasing after the dreams of others. He knew that he found little satisfaction in doing so- only the relief that somehow, nobody would scold him.  
Now, he was alone.  
No one to scold him now.  
No one to please but himself.  
But he never knew how...  
"Jyou, I know you could find something. I mean, you're smart, you're totally bilingual, you can perform a triple bypass surgery with both your eyes closed..."  
"I told you..."  
"You could always put that on your resumé, Jyou. And besides... you're a very reliable person..."  
"Thanks for the compliment, if that actually accounts for one..."  
"Hey! I'm trying to cheer you up here. 'Least thing you could do is to stop yourself from being snide about it..."  
A small grin crossed Jyou's face.  
Eyes meeting.  
Then...  
A soft kiss...  
Then... an amorous move...  
Passing ever so quickly like a droplet in the mist of forever...  
Jyou's fingers combing through Mimi's auburn locks...  
His stubbly face grazing her ivory white neck...  
His lips skimming the top of her shoulders...  
A solemn hand caressing every point of pleasure on her nubile body...  
Their bodies entwined in the passionate lock sealed by the impregnable bond between two lovers...  
Darkness engulfs the two as horizontal rays of moonlight gave testament to the details of their little escapade... until these lights too faded away into the shadows of dreamless slumber.  
Ten years ago, Jyou had moved in with the fair lady Tachikawa on an appartement by 23rd Street and Main. Ten years ago, Jyou had moved from job to job, searching for a forte somewhere in the wide world beyond Medicine.  
He's been through much... he'd been through all...  
A brief stint on a fishing trawler, an extra on a Broadway Musical, a part-timer on the NYFD... he has grown accustomed to being able to pursue anything and succeed in everything.  
Yet none of these were his dreams.  
He'd usually ponder for hours in Central Park, searching for his goals in life, but to no avail.  
Mimi was his only comfort in those long, cold nights.  
Mimi...  
A little less than ten years ago, Disaster struck.  
Mimi had fallen ill one cold December's Eve and none in their apartment knew the cause.  
She lied unconsious in a pool of her own blood when Jyou found her.  
Why?  
Jyou knew.  
Some food they bought must have been contaminated by some rare virus found in some random medical reference book Jyou must have semi-glanced back in Highschool.  
He didn't think twice in keeping the Doctors towing the line back when Mimi was IV'd in a Hospital ICU. He seemed to know what he was talking about, and several nurses listened to him more than they did to Doctors.  
Soon, Mimi recovered. Nearly ten years ago.  
Jyou could remember the first thing she said...  
"I know what you did back there... and I believe that you can still be a Doctor if you only wish it..."  
"I... I... cannot..."  
"Jyou... if it's about your father... he has nothing to do with this anymore... Any decision you make now will be because of everything you did after you decided to leave his path. You may choose to pick the same goal... but taking your own path makes all the difference..." Profound words for someone presumably possessing the IQ level of an Alpaca. "You truly want to be a Doctor, Jyou... not because your Father wishes you to... but because you feel you need to. You feel that you need to save people's lives. You saved our's countless times back in the Digital World with your complaining. You saved TK's life more than once. You just saved mine... You have a gift, Jyou... and gifts are only given to those who wish for them..."  
Why did Mimi have all the right things to say?  
"Okay... if you insist..."  
"No, Jyou... if YOU insist..."  
A smile crossed Jyou's face once more.  
If she wasn't on a hospital bed tended by a battalion of physicians, he'd have done again what he had done, oh, just a few paragraphs above.  
It was ten years ago when Jyou was disowned by his father.  
Then and there, his dreams of becoming a Doctor had been thrown onto a wastebin and left for dead with Dr. Kido's old medical journals and empty migraine tablet packs.  
Then, Mimi came into his life.  
Teaching him to dream his own dream... even if he ends up in the same place.  
Doctor Jyou, Kido- MD after taking the Bar Exam once after a week-long refresher course at a local University (it helps to have inate knowledge on the barometric capabilities of the Superior Vena Cava).  
And the wedding after? Nah, you wouldn't want to here the details.  
Too messy.  
~*~  
Fin.  
Please Rn'R 


End file.
